Missing
by custardmaker
Summary: One-shot. WIP. What was Mary thinking out on the hill in the last chapter? Mary's POV. Spoilers for last few chapters. Please read and review!


**A/N: **My first uplaod in ages! School is taking over my life at the moment. And this is school work, too! I could really do with some feedback on this one - it's for my GCSE English ^^'

It's not particularly good (doesn't help that I'm ill), but I felt like uploading it anyway. Having feedback from the teacher helps, but it'd help even more if I had more feedback, right? So please review! Flames accepted for this - but only with reasons please. I need to know how to improve it ^^'

Disclaimer - I don't own Godchild or any of it's characters. Also, the speech at the end came straight from the manga. It all belongs to Kaori Yuki.

**WARNING: This is set near the end of the last ever chapter of Godchild. It contains some spoilers! **

* * *

I want Oscar back. The real Oscar. At least he smiles now, through the sadness. It took him a while to manage that after brother went missing. Brother.

Cain.

Everybody keeps saying he is dead. I have taken the role of head of the family temporarily, just until he returns, whether they like it or not that I'm a woman. But he isn't dead, he promised me. Before he sent me away to safety, before he went to see father and his group.

The look on brother's face as he made that promise still haunts me. He smiled, I'm sure he meant it to be reassuring, but his eyes gave it away. The usual shine they held disappeared with Riff, but they seemed even duller than usual. Not a single trace of any recognisable emotion. A much darker shade of golden-green than usual. He needs Riff to have that spark of joy, but normally I am enough to keep a little bit of that past spark in his eyes. I'm still not entirely sure why Riff did what he did. After so long serving Cain, why betray him? Brother refused to tell me, and wouldn't even admit how much he missed him. Riff was his manservant for years, before father left, even. Years before he found me. But when he did take me in, he and Riff were already virtually inseparable. Riff could always find him, and know how to make him feel better. Not that he needed o do much most of the time, just being there was enough for Cain.

After what father did to him – whatever that was, I still don't know – Riff was the only person Cain could trust. And since he took me in, he slowly learnt to trust me too, but in a different way. He is so protective of me, not letting me outside for the possibility the dangers he knows of coming near me. The many dangers the Hargreaves family is surrounded with. So I know that, for once, he will keep his promise. Him and Riff will join me on the hillside for a picnic, and everything will be happy again. He will keep this promise, if no others. Just this one. He can break any others he makes for all I care, I just want him returned to me. With Riff, too; the old Riff, who would jump in front of a bullet to save Cain, and still ask if he was alright before worrying about his own pain. He is much too kind to lie about the safety of his own life. Especially not with a smile and a joke. And when he does, Oscar will go back to his old self.

Oh, I never thought I would wish for that vulgar fool, constantly saying that he and I will marry, despite my age. Only he would want to marry a ten year old. And I know that it is wrong, but, in a way, it shows how much he cares for me. I know he was joking back then, mostly anyway, but now the way he treats me is different. He must have made some promises of his own, to Cain. He is acting so much more seriously, as though everything in the world depends on my happiness and well-being. He honestly needs to protect me, and for him that is a difference in itself. And even though I like that part of him, I miss having him happy.

They say time heals all wounds, but will it? Will we both grow to be happy now, while we wait for Cain to return, or will we stay like this? Somehow I think that what happened at the empty grave made things worse. The first and only time I have ever seen my father, and he was trying to kill me. From the little I heard about him from the others, I wouldn't be at all shocked. But he was meant to be dead. That was the second time he has returned from supposedly being dead, now. But I know that pattern has ended. Cain said before that he didn't want to stain my hands with blood and death, but it couldn't have been a coincidence. He had this grave made especially for one person, and had their face engraved onto the tomb. A face I was forbidden from looking at. And while I was visiting this grave, Alexis came to it. As I then found out, he came to visit his own grave, be it for a different purpose. Cain is a genius, be it a stupid one at times.

So every day I come here, to the hillside where he made his promise, and I wait for him. People, mainly the servants, come to me and ask why I am there, why I go there no matter what. And I tell them. The short story, as it would take years to tell them everything. There have only been three reactions so far. The most common is pity – those people think he is dead. The next is thinking I am insane – they are the new ones, who never met Cain. And rarely, just a few people, offer their help.

One of these is young boy, a son of one of the servants. He was walking back to the house form the gardens, and spotted me. He had not long came to the house, and had never seen me before, so came to speak to me. I am glad for his company on most days, I don't mind his being there. Quite a lot of the time he just says hello and leaves, especially if Oscar is with me. The first time his parents saw him with me, they scolded him, apologising to me. They know now, though, and let him be. On the first day I spoke to him, he asked what Cain was like. He wanted to help me look out for him. It hurts a little to think of him, but I still told him with a smile.

Cain. His raven hair, brown in some lights, is always a little messy. But most of the time, it is covered with his black top hat. He isn't very tall, and is still rather young. He doesn't really follow the pristine looks of most Earls, but looks noble all the same. He wears a black coat, too, quite often. His eyes are rather rare, a golden green. And his skin is deathly pale. I couldn't tell him any more of my beloved older brother before he had to leave. That was exactly how I remembered him, though. I wonder if he will be like this when he returns? As though nothing at all had happened, and he was just returning home from one of his nights out. Albeit a much longer night that usual, years long even. It would be a very Cain-like thing to do, returning like that, and pretending he had only been gone since yesterday.

"My lady!" The boy called, snapping me out of my thoughts. His tone is different to usual, though, and I can tell he has something good to tell me. Something urgent. And the only thing he could tell me would be… "I just saw a man that looks a bit like the one my lady has been waiting for."

"Oh my!" Cain! He's back! At last, after these years of waiting… No, it might not be. It might be someone else that looks a bit like Cain. "What kind of man?"

"He wore a black top hat and a black coat. He was a very noble looking young gentleman."

It must be… I almost didn't hear Oscar as he came up to me, and I could distantly tell that I was crying. But that didn't matter. "Oh, older brother…"

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was bad, didn't I? Please let me know how to improve it! I'll love you forever!

(P.S. I know Mary isn't actually Cain's sister. But from what I gathered, she wasn't told that. And I know Cain's dead. And that it was Crehador the boy saw. But she doesn't know that either. And Oscar looks reasonably happy when you see him, but he seems a little different to me. Also, for those that care, I'll be on hiatus for all of my stories for the time being. School is taking over my free time - sorry!)


End file.
